In certain fields, such as the aerospace industry, components that deviate from nominal values even minimally are found to be unacceptable. The requirements for fabrication are very stringent and inspection is critical to ensure high quality products. However, when different components are fabricated by different suppliers, it can be difficult to obtain a same quality of inspection across all suppliers. It can also be difficult to receive inspection reports that are uniform and provide the same level of detail.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome some of the challenges associated with the inspection of components.